The present invention relates to hunting accessories, and, in particular, a device and method for securing a bow while hunting.
Bow hunting is not considered an easy task. Using a bow to hunt animals such as deer, elk, bear and turkey offers a great challenge to hunters. Success requires more than just good archery skills. Hunting with a bow instead of a gun requires the hunter to get much closer to the animal. While some hunters prefer to move in toward their target, many find it easier to set up and wait for the animal to make an entrance. For example, bow hunters often set up in tree stands or ground blinds near trails where the animals have been known to move. During periods of long wait while hunting, many bow hunters prefer to use a bow holder of some type, which frees up the hunter's hands for other tasks, such as making animal game calls.
One method of securing a bow while hunting is to use a hook or hanger, which is usually screwed into the side of a tree or the wall of a permanent hunting blind. The bow hangs from the hook or hanger when not in use. Of course, this method does not work when hunting from a ground blind. Furthermore, the bow tends to knock against the tree or other supporting structure creating unwanted noise.
Other bow holders have been used in tree stands. The two most common styles of bow holders are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The bow holder 10 shown in FIG. 1 is a plate with a slot or cut away section between two forks in the plate. The hunter slides the limb 12 of the bow 14 into the slot between the two forks of the bow holder 10. The limb 12 is then tilted back, which places torque on the limb 12. To remove the bow 14 from the bow holder 10, the hunter tilts the limb 12 forward and then moves the limb 12 laterally out of the slot of the bow holder 10. As such, two separate movements are required to either set the bow 14 in the bow holder 10 or release the bow from the holder. It is also possible for the bow to become dislodged from the bow holder when the bow is accidentally hit or struck from the side.
The other common style for a bow holder is shown in FIG. 2. Here, the hunter must angle the end of the bow limb 12 into the cradle-type bow holder 16 and then tilt the bow backwards. Again, movement in two different directions is required to set or release the bow from the holder. Also, the bow could easily become dislodged from the cradle-type bow holder 16.
There is therefore a need in the art for a bow holder that works well from either a tree stand, permanent blind, or ground blind.
There is also a need in the art for a bow holder that is easy to use and requires a minimum amount of movements by the hunter.
There is also a need in the art for a bow holder that secures the bow to the holder even when the bow is accidentally hit or struck while in the holder.